


Watermelon Popsicles

by Alien_jeruk



Series: #JumblingsJuly2020 [1]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Gerobak bunga matahari juga es rasa semangka Ren yang mulai meleleh.
Relationships: Munakata Ren/Nanase Nozomu
Series: #JumblingsJuly2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811410
Kudos: 2





	Watermelon Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro the Animation belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
> And this dedicated for #JumblingsJuly2020 with Alien Jeruk.
> 
> With prompt day 1-2 = Watermelon - Sunflower.

Gemerisik jangkrik siang hari terdengar. Semilir angin menggoyang ilalang tinggi. Kulit tangan terelus hawa sejuk nan kering. Matahari hampir di pucuk kepala. Dan seorang Munakata Ren yang tengah bersandar damai pada batang pohon kesemek besar. 

Guyuran cahaya matahari menjalar tak rapat pada tanah terlapis rumput kering. Musim panas sudah tiba, walau kadang hujan tetap hadir menyelingi. Kaus putih longgar milik Ren sudah basah pada bagian leher, celana pendeknya bahkan kusut tergarisi noda coklat kelabu tebal. Namun tak mengganggu tidur siang sang pemuda. 

"Srak." 

Sepasang mata biru terbuka kemudian, memandang kejut nan awas sekeliling karena terganggu suara gesekan rumput kering yang tergerus keras. Dadanya ikut bergemuruh kaget.

Di depan sana ada seseorang. Sedang menumpu kedua lutut pada tanah kering. Surai cokelat batanya terkibas angin pada bagian yang tidak terjepit jepitan rambut berbentuk bintang kecil.

Dan Ren mengembuskan napas lega kemudian.

"Nozo...mu," belum selesai ia memanggil nama sosok lain itu yang ternyata sudah berdiri dari posisi tadi dan mulai mendekat ke dirinya.

Senyuman lebar. Tangan yang terjulur menyodorkan sepasang batang es berwarna merah yang mulai menetesi tanah. Mentari sudah tepat pada puncaknya.

.

.

.

Bahu yang saling bersentuhan. Suara tawa kecil mereka berdua terdengar nyaring bersanding bersama orgel dari para serangga, Nozomu bercerita betapa takutnya dia beberapa menit lalu.

Ketika ia baru saja kembali dari kios penjajal es batangan langgangan mereka dan mendapati satu rasa baru. Ia pulang dengan berlari secepat mungkin dan akhirnya memilih untuk berbelok ke arah rumah Ren. Namun nirguna. Si kelabu itu tak ada.

Plastik pembungkus mulai terasa dingin. Dan tekstur empuk yang jarinya rasakan tatkala ia tak sengaja menyentuhnya. Tentu saja Nozomu semakin panik menjadi-jadi. Niat untuk menghentikan butiran keringat malah membuatnya semakin bercucuran. 

Nozomu berlari memutar arah sembari menerka di manakah gerangan orang terdekatnya itu berada. Apakah ada di kebun bunga matahari milik mereka? atau ada di lapangan tempat mereka biasa bermain sepak bola tiap senja datang? Atau jangan-jangan dia malah tertidur di kamarnya dan lupa membuka jendela? 

Dirinya hanya tak ingin perjuangan untuk mencungkil simpanan musim panasnya akan berakhir sia-sia hanya karna meleleh.

Ujung rambut cokelat lepek yang menempel pada pelipis Nozomu membentuk labirin abstrak bergaris keringat yang mengalir begitu saja. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia tengah membombardir pikirannya sendiri dengan berbagai praduga pada Ren.

Jalan setapak beraspal rusak seperti memunculkan fatamorgana. Ilalang tinggi pada tepi jalan memagari. Dan sebuah pohon kesemek kesukaannya terlihat. Ia mulai mendekat ke sana, hingga seorang petani yang menaiki sepeda tiba-tiba muncul dari arah jalan pada belakang punggung. 

Refleks Nozomu bergerak minggir namun naasnya terpeleset rerumputan kering. 

"Aku takut tadi. Huwaaah, aku kira ini-ini akan hancur." Tangan kiri Nozomu terkepal pada dada. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang separuh bagian es berwarna kesukaannya itu. Merah. Melupakan kulit area lutut yang lecet karna bagian celana di sana berlubang.

Munakata Ren menelisik pandang pada kaki Nozomu yang mengenakan sendal jepit sambil terkekeh menanggapi kemudian, "Hehe, Ne Nozomu."

"Hm apa Ren?." 

Satu kerlipan mata jahil melirik pada Ren yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Hampir bersanding dengan cengiran hampir jahat sedikit terulas pada ujung bibirnya.

"Ini rasa semangka."

"Kan... Kan-kan, aku suka rasanya. Menyegarkan sekali, seperti Ren."

"He?."

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah gerobak pengangkut bunga matahari mulai mendekat. 

Beratapan langit biru juga beberapa layang-layang kotak ketupat yang mulai berusaha menyelami langit biru. Serta Ren sungguh kehilangan fokus untuk menikmati es batangan rasa buah yang mulai meleleh dan mengalir perlahan pada lengannya karna melamun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
